


don't call him a raccoon that's rude!

by n3s0



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3s0/pseuds/n3s0
Summary: Relaxing in retirement with Techno was going really well. Which is exactly why Tommy didn't want to bring up how his head hurt, and his back aches, and his teeth are sore, or that weird rash on his face.orRaccooninnit manifests his hybrid traits while living with Techno in exile.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 682
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	don't call him a raccoon that's rude!

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the creators in this story express that they're uncomfortable with fanfiction, please lmk and this will be taken down! The actions the characters take in this story in no way reflect how I think the content creators would behave, and this is all based on the roleplay.  
> This isn't going to be a very typical hybrid story because almost all of them make it so growing in traits is really painful, and I wanted to have a bit of a spin. With this story it's more like a manifestation, so the traits don't "grow in", the area just hurts and the traits manifest, with the hybrid not really being in any pain just sore and delirious. So don't worry, there's no blood or even any real pain in this! It's basically just mild hurt/comfort lmao. 
> 
> Also, because it changes from fic to fic for me I wanted to clarify the SBI's relations. Wilbur and Techno aren't biologically related but are both Piglin hybrids and were a pack before being found by Phil. Tommy is an orphan Phil found. None of them are biologically related or even officially adopted, Phil just took them in and they all see each other as family nonetheless.

Tommy has been living with Technoblade for about a month now and things were finally settling down. The first two weeks were tense, to say the least. He was jumpy and paranoid and still way too skinny, and his relationship with Techno was tense. They still avoided discussing anything to do with L'manberg, and especially anything to do with Tubbo. In those first days they proposed a partnership, Tommy helps Techno 'minorly terrorize' L'manberg and Techno helps Tommy get his discs back, but they haven't mentioned the plans since. In all honesty, Tommy's thankful for that. He's been enjoying the calm routine that Techno's retirement has granted them, no longer haunted by Dream but no longer lonely. 

He was happy with the calm, which is why he absolutely was not going to mention how every aspect of him seemed to ache. He was finally getting over the whole 'throw up every time he ate something' and the permanent chill he felt in the room- Techno says it's called 'the effects of starvation' but Tommy insists he just needed his pep back- he didn't want to worry Techno again. Or even worse, look weak. Because he wasn't weak, it's just that he had a headache that was getting worse every day, and his gums ached, and he had a nasty rash on his arms and around his face, and his lower back felt like he's been sitting in the world's hardest chair.

Okay, maybe he was starting to get a little worried, but he's only been feeling like this for a few days now. If the symptoms persist, he can try and sneak around the house and find some healing potions. Sneaking around and stealing a few things from Techno's chests did sound like a lot of fun, now that he thought about it...

"Stop that," Techno grunts from his place on the couch, eyes not even looking up from his book.

"Stop what asshole?" Tommy snaps from where he's laid over the armchair, head on one armrest and legs over the other. He had been trying to read one of the books Techno recommended but gave up in return for staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the ache in his body.

"Stop scratching your arms," Techno finally looks up from his book and glances at Tommy's wrists. Tommy looks as well and winces, the rash was getting worse. He had scratched his right wrist slightly raw, but even the other wrist was bright red and he had goosebumps that bordered on hives. Techno seems to notice the severity as well, considering he sets his book down and leans forward slightly, seeming impassive. In the past month staying with him, along with having spent most of his childhood with the man, Tommy can tell that this is as close to outwardly concerned as the man will get. It doesn't soothe his own nerves in the slightest. "Come here for a second," Techno asks, holding his hand out, and Tommy knows he can't get out of hiding this from Techno. He stands and holds out his arm for Techno, who grabs his hand and examines the rash. For some reason, Tommy feels like he can feel every callous and crease in Techno's hand, and the touch is overwhelming. He pulls his hand out of Techno's quickly, gasping softly. Techno just cocks an eyebrow at him. 

"You- it-" Tommy stutters, clutching his hands close to his chest, "...feeling your hand was overwhelming."

"How so?" Techno asks, his voice monotone but Tommy can make out the sincere concern hidden in it, "Was just the touch overwhelming, or are the senses around you overwhelming and me touching you was just too much?"

"Just the touch," Tommy replies shakily, "I don't- normally it's fine. Normally I'm fine with touch." And he wasn't lying. There were somethings that bothered him- new things he developed over exile. The sound of metal on metal, like an ax unsheathing, set him off and the scent of gunpowder made his entire day ruined, but he was never set off by touch. 

"Okay, I won't touch you," Techno offers but his brow is still furrowed, "but I really need to look at that rash, it doesn't look pretty." Sighing, Tommy holds out both his arms in front of Techno, who now tilts his head around to look at the rash rather than moving Tommy's arms himself. "When did this show up?"

"Ummm," Tommy remembers distinctly in the first week of staying with Techno that he got lectured for hiding problems. Techno caught him throwing up dinner because the food was just too much after barely eating during exile, and made him promise to tell Techno when he wasn't feeling well again. So much for that promise. "The rash has only been around for a day or two."

"You say that like there's more," Techno says and Tommy knows it's his silent way of asking 'what else is wrong?'. 

"...You have to promise not to get mad," Tommy mumbles, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

"I promise I won't get mad," Techno sighs and takes off his glasses, obviously discarding any plans of continuing his book, "now what else is there?"

"My teeth hurt, and so does my back," he mumbles, rubbing his lower back at the reminder of the dull ache there.

"What are you going through puberty finally?" Techno chuckles and Tommy feels his face go bright red. 

"Fuck you!" Tommy snaps, "I'll just fuck off then since you care _so_ much about how I feel like shit." He meant it as a joke, but he can instantly see Techno stiffen at the comment.

"It's that bad?" Techno asks, softer this time. Techno knew very well how Tommy would never out loud admit how bad he felt, no matter what, so the boy admitting he felt 'like shit' wasn't a good sign.

"The worse of it is my head," Tommy shrugs, "but...yeah, I feel pretty shitty. My head, back, and teeth hurt and I've got a rash around my face and arms." Techno stands up to be able to get a good look at his face, squinting at the red rash around his temples. 

"Did you get into something?" Techno asks, now looking at the rest of his arms and neck. But there's no rash there, just specifically his face and wrists.

"That's the thing! I just woke up a few days ago and my head was hurting so I thought I'd wait it out but it just kept getting worse, then my teeth and back, and then the rash showed up!" Tommy throws his arms in the air in frustration, "We barely leave this stupid cabin man, I would remember if I got into something."

"Alright, alright," Techno holds his hands up in a show of peace, before pulling his communicator out of his pocket, "it's already gettin' pretty late, put some magma cream on the rashes and drink a bit of a health potion and we'll evaluate in the mornin'." Tommy just grumbles to himself, something along the lines of 'stupid pig man', and leaves Techno in the main room to go into the storage room and presumably to his room under the house. Once he's sure he hears the trapdoor he put over Tommy's room click shut, he dials Phil.

"Hey mate," Phil's voice rings through his communicator and Techno sighs as he sits back down on the couch. Phil would know what to do, he's sure of it, "what's up? We talked, like, not even 4 hours ago." He could hear the tinge of worry in Phil's voice.

"So you know how we'd all joke that Tommy was the only human of the family?" Techno pinches his nose bridge and chuckles a little at the silence from the other line.

"...You're joking," Phil says flatly.

"Nope," Techno says, popping the 'p', "kids sittin' next to me scratching his arms raw so I look and he's got rashes all over his forearms and hands, a bit around his face as well. Says his head, teeth, and back are hurting."

"You don't..." Phil stutters, "that's how you and Wilbur were, when your traits came in, you don't think he's a piglin hybrid, do you?" 

"I don't know, apparently he's been feeling bad for a few days so it can't be long before the traits finally come in," Techno remembers vividly when his own piglin traits came in, it's not a fun ordeal. Not necessarily painful, but it still made him sore and delirious. At least he had Wilbur, who was going through the same thing at basically the same time, but right now all Tommy has is him. Not to mention Tommy's still coming off of being malnourished and weakened from exile. "Phil could you...?" He leaves the sentence open, nervous to ask for help.

"Already packing my bags, mate," Phil laughs and Techno lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I'll be over by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Phil," Techno sighs, and the two chat briefly before Techno calls it a night and Phil sets out for the cabin. He falls asleep hoping that tomorrow will go smoothly, and Phil will arrive before Tommy even wakes up.

He just had to jinx it. He gets woken up to crashing sounds, jolting him out of bed. Without much conscious thought, he runs downstairs, sword in hand, only to find Tommy sitting in a pile of supplies and fallen over chests. Tommy looks both dazed and pissed off.

"What are you doing?" Techno as incredulously and Tommy's head snaps to him. The rash on his face had definitely spread, no longer only on his temples but spreading across his eyes and over his nose bridge. That definitely was something Techno didn't experience with his own hybrid traits, but he was too preoccupied with being dumbfounded by Tommy to think too hard on it. 

"Nothing!" Tommy finally squeaks out, hands clutching onto a few golden apples and assorted positions.

"This doesn't look like nothin', Tommy," Techno groans, and Tommy chuckles but it sounds slightly off- almost like a chitter? Now thinking a bit straighter, Techno wonders if Tommy was something other than a piglin hybrid. Nether hybrids were pretty rare, it would be more likely that he was a different hybrid, but what? "What were you doing?"

"I was looking for shit, bitch!" Tommy yells, scrambling to stand up and dropping the potions in the motion. He kept his hands on the golden apple, however. 

"Why do you have a golden apple?"

"Cause I want it," Tommy glares at him, holding the apple closer to himself, "bitch," he adds, for good measure. Techno just sighs and checks the clock on the wall. It was 9am, at least it was an acceptable time to be awake. Hopefully, Phil will be here soon. 

"Fine, take it, I've got more," Techno shrugs before motioning to the ladder, "let's go upstairs, the rash on your face looks worse." Tommy makes a strange huffing noise but follows Techno up the ladder nonetheless. Techno sits on the couch and motions for Tommy to sit next to him but the boy had already darted off into the kitchen, turning on the sink and- and washing the apple? "What are you doing?" Techno asks for the millionth time and even Tommy seems to stop in surprise at what he's doing.

"I'm- uh, I'm washing the apple?" Tommy answers, sounding confused, "It was in the chest, and then fell on the floor, so..." Techno shrugs and lets Tommy finish washing the fruit, the boy taking a few bites before sitting next to Techno on the couch. 

"Can I touch you?" Techno asks, remembering how last time went, and expects a 'no'. He was easily overstimulated in the first two weeks from when his hybrid traits came in, and he doesn't doubt Tommy feels the same way. However, to Techno's surprise, Tommy nods. 

"Yeah I kinda figured out last night that it's just, like, my palms," Tommy waves his hands in Techno's face to punctuate his point, "I'm fine with stuff touching me and shit, it's just grabbing stuff with my hands." 

"Okay," Techno adds that to the list of traits he's keeping mentally and gently grabs Tommy's forearms, above the rash, instead. The rash on his arms seemed to be doing better than yesterday, the hives had died down and so had the redness but in its place seemed to be...fuzz? Running a hand down Tommy's arm, careful to avoid his hands, Techno can feel that it's some kind of short fur. It's bright blond, almost white, and nearly blends in with Tommy's skin and arm hair, but it's distinctly fur in comparison to normal arm hair. Okay, so Tommy's got some kind of fur, and specifically his hands are sensitive to touch. Some kind of furred animal, obviously, likely with a tail, ear, and teeth. That doesn't narrow down the list at all, but it eliminates piglin. Piglins didn't have any fur like this, more like a course hide, and it wasn't a common trait to find in hybrids. "How's your head? You said that was the worst problem yesterday."

"I drank another health potion just now so it doesn't hurt," Tommy shrugs.

"And before that?" Techno pushes.

"It woke me up," Tommy mumbles, "why do you think I'm up so fuckin' early?"

"It's like 9am, this is a normal time for people to be awake," Techno rolls his eyes but moves his hands to Tommy's head, rotating his head around and poking at his scalp.

"What the fuck are you doing Tech- OW-" Tommy recoils back as Techno had poked a spot on his head, just behind his temples in his scalp. "What the fuck man?!"

"Let me look, Tommy," Techno groans and pushes the hair around the spot he poked back. There on his scalp was a large bump, which otherwise would make Techno worried for a concussion but he finds a similar one on the opposite side of Tommy's head. He was almost positive before, but the bumps indicative of ears forming were all Techno needed to be 100% confident. "You're a hybrid," he says bluntly, and Tommy just blinks at him.

"No," Tommy says after a moment, and Techno laughs.

"What do you mean, no," he scoffs, "you don't get a choice, Tommy. You've got ears manifesting and fur on your arms and hands. Probably a tail and some new teeth coming in as well, if the pain you're feelin' is anything to go by." Tommy stares at him, wide-eyed, before glancing down at his hands. He runs a hand over the fur, wincing a little at the contact with his palms, before looking at his palms. Both of them have dark, paw-pad-like callouses on the base of his hand and along the bottoms of his fingers. 

"What the fuck," Tommy says, voice high with anxiety, "what the fuck Techno?!" 

"So far you've got blond fur markings on your hands, and if the rash is indicative there will be some on your face," Techno rambles off the list, "you've got padded hands, and you'll have ears on the top of your head. Probably a tail, and maybe some new teeth or tusks," at that, Tommy starts rubbing his jaw as if only just remember that it's sore, "anything else? Maybe any behaviors?" Tommy just shakes his head 'no' and looks out the window, wincing at the light and- oh, maybe this is where the overstimulation part comes in. Techno stands and half-closes all the blinds on the windows before lighting a few of the lanterns in the room.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asks.

"When Will and I had our traits come in, it was pretty overwhelming," Techno shrugs as he grabs some blankets stored in a chest and lays them out over the couch, "so I'm tryin' to make this not so miserable for you."

"Awww, you care, don't you big man?" Tommy teases and starts laughing but the laugh quickly turns into a quiet chitter. He slaps his hands over his mouth quickly, looking both confused and shocked. "Wh- why did I do that?"

"When your traits come in they're more...extreme," Techno struggles to think of a way to describe it, it's not like he remembered much other than being confused and mildly delirious, "you get really confused and show a lot of your traits, like the noises or the behaviors. It goes away after a day or two, but I'll be honest with you Tommy those two days kinda suck." Tommy just groans and drapes himself over the couch dramatically.

"Well I just won't open my mouth at all, because I'm not about to make some stupid fuckin' animal noises," Tommy complains, and Techno just chuckles.

"Good luck with that,"

"What's that supposed to mean dickhead-" Tommy's cut off by knocking at the door, specifically he and Phil's secret knock. Tommy tense, and looks at Techno with fear in his eyes, but Techno just strides to the door. On the porch, with a bit of snow on his wings, stands Phil. The two embrace quickly before Phil walks in, shaking his wings out softly.

"Heya Tommy!" Phil greets and Tommy's face goes from shocked to overjoyed in seconds. Tommy throws himself off of the couch and into Phil's arms in seconds, nearly knocking them both onto the ground.

"Someone's happy to see you," Techno jokes as Tommy wraps himself like a koala around Phil, and Phil cocoons them with his wings. It's hard to see Tommy over the wings, but Techno can definitely hear him from the purring he can hear. _Purring?_ There's a moment of silence before Phil bursts out laughing.

"Mate are you- are you purring, Tommy?" Phil says between laughs and abruptly the purring stops.

"No," Tommy snaps and Techno can very faintly hear the rumbling start up again, stuttering a little as Tommy tries to suppress it, "I don't purr, bitch."

"Techno told me he thinks you're a hybrid," Phil glances at Techno over Tommy's shoulder, who nods at him, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Tommy snaps, releasing Phil from the hug, and crosses his arms, "I drank a health pot and took a few bites of a golden apple," at that, Phil gives Techno a look of 'what's wrong with you' and Techno instantly stiffens.

"What? Why?" Phil asks and Tommy looks between Phil and Techno, brow furrowed.

"Well, 'cause it hurt?" Tommy says, confusion evident in his voice, and Phil sighs before brushing his hand into Tommy's hair. 

"Tommy, mate, that's just gonna make it harder in the long run," Phil sighs, "you've got ear bumps, and Techno said you're teeth and back hurt?" Tommy nods, "The magic can mess with the manifestation, it can cause it to last longer or even hurt." It made sense logically to Techno, but he didn't seem to think much of it in the moment. He unintentionally made the long process of growing hybrid traits that much longer for Tommy, great. "Techno stop blaming yourself," Phil chides and Techno looks at him shocked, before just shaking his head and chuckling. Phil always knew, somehow. 

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Tommy asks, now scratching at the rash around his eyes. Phil grabs his hands and holds them in his, but Tommy pulls them away sharply. "My hands are- I don't know how to describe it. It's like I can just feel fuckin' everything," he mumbles, "sorry." 

"It's okay," Phil tells him softly, "let's go sit down, yeah?" Tommy nods and Techno can watch in real-time as all of Tommy's energy is drained by Phil's arrival. Phil guides Tommy over to the couch by his shoulders and Techno follows them. "Techno can you get him some milk? Hopefully, that'll get the potion out of his system," Techno nods and goes to the kitchen, quickly returning with a glass of milk. Tommy drinks it in one go, handing the glass back to Techno with a wince. "How do you feel now?" Phil asks.

"Worse," Tommy says and Phil rubs small circles on his back.

"Can you elaborate?" Phil pushes as Techno sits in the armchair next to the sofa.

"My head really hurts, same with my mouth and back," Tommy grumbles, "the milk definitely made the health potion go away." 

"That's a good thing, it means this will last shorter," Phil reassures, "for now, let's just relax for the day, yeah? If you need anything you can ask-"

"I'm not weak," Tommy snaps, his lip curling up a bit, "I'm fine, I can get whatever I need myself." Phil shares a look with Techno before smiling at Tommy.

"Okay, but the offer still stands," Phil assures and the conversation about Tommy ends as Phil starts idly chatting with Techno. Tommy had grabbed the book Techno was reading yesterday night off of the coffee table and pointedly ignored both of them in favor of reading. It was a book about different ancient civilizations and was, much to Tommy's surprise, very interesting. He found himself quickly enthralled by the book, reading through pages upon pages of different civilizations he's never even heard of. Apparently, there was a community called The Builders, and they were there before The Admins. He knows Dream is an Admin, and Wilbur used to be friends with a few that would let him use their worlds. He wonders how Wilbur met those Admins. Was it easy to meet an Admin? Tommy supposes it must be easy, considering he knows one and Wilbur apparently knows a few. Maybe Tubbo knows some, he mentioned something about doing world challenges with Ranboo. He should find a way to contact Ranboo, he was the only one to talk to him during exile. Why didn't Tubbo come to visit him? Well, maybe Tubbo visited him, but Dream didn't see him. But Dream could've been lying, he did that a lot. Techno assured him after his nightmares that Dream was a bad guy, but then again-

"Tommy!" Phil's hands are on his shoulders, shaking him, with the book still in his lap. Huh, he must've zoned out. Tommy doesn't give him a reply, just kind of grunts at him. "How're you feeling mate?" Tommy holds Phil's gaze for too long for Techno to be comfortable with it, so he gets up and kneels in front of Tommy. The rash around his face had finally died down, in its place is golden-colored fur covering his eyes and the bridge of his nose like a mask. Oh, a mask-

"He's a raccoon," Techno tells Phil, Tommy still entirely out of it.

"Techno don't call him a raccoon that's rude-"

"No I'm serious, look at his face," Techno points to the golden mask around his eyes.

"But it's blond, aren't raccoon's black and grey?" Phil asks.

"It's not unheard of to have blond raccoons, and the kid is blond already," Techno shrugs, "I mean, look at Wilbur. He had brown hair so his coloring was more brown than pink, but I got the dominant pink coloring trait so I got pink hair. Genes, I guess."

"That does explain a lot," Phil sighs, glancing back at Tommy who's barely following the conversation, "he loved puzzles as a kid, he's always stealing peoples' shit, and he always made sure to watch me clean the veggies and fruit before dinner." Techno thinks back to just that morning when Tommy cleaned his apple in the sink, how Tommy was stealing a potion and apple from his chest, burrowing himself under the house in a den. A lot of it made sense, honestly. 

"Techno?" Tommy's voice is barely above a whisper and he sounds exhausted. Techno turns to meet his eyes and his pupils are heavily dilated and glassy. He makes a vague grabbing motion at Techno's hands.

"Do you need somethin'?" Techno prompts when Tommy doesn't continue and Tommy just makes a string of chitters at him. Glancing at Phil for help, the avian just chuckles at him.

"I think he wants you to sit with him," Phil scoots to the side of the couch, dragging Tommy with him so Techno can sit on the other side.

"So you suddenly speak raccoon?" Techno rolls his eyes but sits next to Tommy nonetheless. The boy throws himself into Techno in an instant, much like he did to Phil when he arrived, burrowing his head into Techno's side. "Jeez, kid," Techno chuckles, then full-on laughs as he feels himself practically vibrate from the purrs coming from Tommy. "So much for not making any noises, huh?" 

"...Dick'ead," Tommy mumbles into his side, nearly inaudible from the purring. He still feels the aches in his teeth and lower back, but the pain in his head has been replaced with cotton as he burrows himself further into Techno's side. It's hard to keep a coherent thought and he fights unconsciousness when he feels a hand start to card through his hair. 

"Looks like the ears came in," he hears Techno mumble above him and he chatters in response. Someone laughs next to him and he's suddenly aware that the weight on the other side of the couch went away. He tries to get up, but his limbs feel like lead as he tries to peel himself away from Techno and the hand in his hair stops. "What's wrong? Do you need somethin'?" Finally moving his head out of Techno's side and sitting up, he realizes he's alone on the couch with Techno. Phil left. A whine pulls from his throat and his new ears flatten against his hair. "Tommy, what's wrong?" Techno asks again, this time with worry in his voice.

"Where's Dad?" Tommy slurs, glancing around and Techno can hear the small gasp come from downstairs. Phil had left for only a few seconds to get another blanket from the storage room, and he comes back up the latter quickly. Tommy hadn't called him dad in years and Phil could feel his heart ache at the name.

"Right here mate," Phil reassures, sitting down on the couch again with the blanket in hand. It was a weighted one, one they kept around specifically for Techno's anxiety attacks but he feels like the weight of the blanket could help ground Tommy. "I brought a blanket." Tommy hums in acknowledgment, but he's wringing his hands nervously. "Are you alright?" 

"...can I-" Tommy gestures vaguely to Phil. He still looked incoherent and exhausted, a yawn splitting his face and Phil quickly catches sight of two new sets of sharp canines. All they were waiting on was the tail. Regardless, Phil shares a confused look with Techno.

"I'm not sure what you're asking bud," Phil says softly, and Tommy whines.

"Can I sit with you?" Tommy asks quietly and Phil beams. It's the closest he thinks he'll ever get to Tommy openly asking to cuddle, and he takes it. Opening his arms wide he feels Tommy lean into him for a second time that day, purrs rumbling through him, and in the movement, his shirt rides up just enough that a white and blond stripped tail pokes out. 

"The tail came in too," Techno notes, and Phil glances over Tommy's shoulder to spot the tail. He'd have to look into raccoon body language, but for now, that fur was laying flat and wrapped around Phil's leg, and he hoped that meant Tommy was happy. "This was a lot faster than it was for me and Wilbur, even with the potion and gapple he had."

"It's probably because we're with him," Phil shrugs, "you and Wilbur didn't have anyone, and it all has to do with manifestation. Tommy felt comfortable enough to manifest faster, I suppose." At his name, Tommy chitters again and burrows his head further into Phil's neck. The boy was basically sitting in his lap, wrapped around his side like a koala bear and his head tucked into the crook of his neck. A steady purr was coming from him, vibrating through Phil as he ran a hand through Tommy's hair, lightly scratching at the base of his new ears. Techno gives them a soft smile and drapes the weighted blanket over him and Tommy, only furthering Tommy's purring. 

Techno stayed seated on the couch, continuing to read his book, as Phil and Tommy laid on the other side and both fell into a peaceful afternoon nap. Glancing out the window at the soft snowfall, Techno couldn't be happier at how his retirement was going as he's surrounded by his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing yet ANOTHER exile arc sleepy bois fic? It's more likely than you think. Canon has absolutely destroyed my family dynamic so I will be the spearhead for the family dynamic fics if it kills me.  
> I've been on a hybrid AU kick and decided to write my own! Big thank you to Misty MistBorn_SprenDeath for getting me inspired and giving me some raccoon facts lol. The main raccoon traits I added here are the obvious like the mask markings, the tails and ears, and having sharp canines. But I also put some smaller raccoon traits in that I haven't seen as often, like how raccoons have super sensitive hands (Misty taught me that!), they can purr and chitter, and they live in social packs that are about 4-8 members :) My search history is almost exclusively raccoon info now lol. Also, I promise blond raccoons are a real thing, look it up they're really cute.  
> I want to write a multi-chapter wingfic soon, or at least a hybrid fic, but I've had some pretty bad writer's block lately and I'm moving so I don't know how true I'll hold to that lol. I've got some solid ideas for it though, so hopefully it'll stay in the works! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought in the comments :)


End file.
